User blog:DigitalJackal/jasgfgshjk
colors: #e8e4d6 (scales), #778f98 (eyes+wings), #000(designs) A p p e a r a n c e : The Iodine subject (or Averill, as they have named themselves), is massive. On four legs, they are a good two and a half heads taller than a SkyWing. In their bipedal stance, they are approximately six heads taller than a SkyWing. Their wings are humongous, large for their size. Their natural stance can be described as halfway between bipedal and quadrupedal. They balance themselves on their back legs, with their arms slightly up towards their chest. In this stance, they can reach to high heights and return to quadrupedal stance rather easily. While walking or running, they usually use all four legs. Their scales aren't quite grey, not quite white. Most of their scales are almost "spiky," like the scales of the bush viper whose DNA we added to them (mainly scales on their neck, back, arms, legs, and tail). Some scales are edged with black, creating beautiful angular patterns on their neck, back, and tail. Some black patterns also appear on their face. Their wing membranes are a silvery blue, ripped and torn on the edges. Some of these tears have healed into scars, others have been left open. These are from his learning to fly and some interactions with other, more dangerous experiments. Their eyes are a bright sunset-orange. The Iodine subject's horns are light grey, as are their talons. They have longer canines that jut out ever so slightly when their mouth is closed. They have a "bush" of vicious-looking spikes at the end of their tail, each spike the same off-white as its scales and edged in black. These spikes, along with their canines, can inject a potentially deadly venom. P e r s o n a l i t y : The subject, first and foremost, is not what their appearance suggests. They appear brutish and, frankly, unintelligent. They are calm, and very, very smart. They can figure out a dragon within the first few minutes of a conversation. They are very careful who they call their friends, and are very protective of those they care about. They have a rather black-and-white view of the world, seeing actions as either "good" or "bad." They have a strong aversion to "bad" actions or things, but excuses them if there was no other option or a superior ordered the action. They try to figure out how to turn "bad" into "good," no matter how impossible it may seem. And, somehow, they manage to (most of the time). They also have very strong opinions about what is "good" and "bad," and it takes a substantial argument or life-changing event to change their opinion. The subject is also very obedient, and will follow most orders without question. They are a pacifist, preferring a solution that satisfies both parties. However, if agitated, they are ruthless. If somebody they care about is threatened, they will defend them with all their power. Their voice is deep and melodic, and seems to have a somewhat relaxing effect. They can also let loose terrifying roars and screeches, comparable to dinosaurs. They have a strong aversion to fire, despite their SkyWing genes. H i s t o r y : The Iodine subject took 128 attempts to perfect. 80 of those never hatched. 8 of them never made it past age 3. 10 were killed, either in freak accidents or by a faulty experiment. 15 developed some horrendous genetic disease, and died within the first 15 years of their life. 14 were so mentally ill, they had to be put down. Attempt 128 was a massive (excuse the pun) success. They hatched a month earlier than expected, already fully developed- it was a wonder they even fit into the egg. They were raised with care, extreme caution was taken given Iodine's past. The subject formed a close bond with their main caretaker, a SkyWing-IceWing like it named Subzero. They were like a puppy around Subzero, always aiming to please and gazing at him with adoring eyes. They grew at an incredible rate throughout their years, so a rigorous training program was put in place to keep them in shape. They discovered their venomous ability when they accidentally killed their sparring partner, a regular SkyWing. They were upset, but it didn't completely destroy them. This probably led to their pacifist nature. wip A b i l i t i e s : Strength: Due to their size, they can lift many times what an average dragon could. Flight: Their massive wings allow for quick flight, although they are quite loud. Venom: They can inject venom through a bite or their spiky tail. The venom causes drowsiness, a fever, and dehydration in small doses. In medium doses, vomiting occurs as well. In large doses, all previously listed symptoms can occur, as well as seizures and death if not treated. Medium and small doses can be deadly on weak, old, or young dragons, or prey. Intelligence: They have been genetically designed to be of above-average intelligence. W e a k n e s s e s : Fire: They despise fire, and will stay away from it at almost all costs. Pacifism: Their aversion to violence is a setback, but not a major one. Close Bonds: They will do anything to save the ones they care about, even die. They have been encouraged to save themselves over others, but those teachings have obviously not changed them. Worldview: Their good/bad perspective can cause them to make illogical or poor decisions. Opinions: Their opinionated attitude makes them pretty stubborn, and it makes it hard for them to get along with some others. T r i v i a : *Their venom was based off of iodine poisoning. *Their favorite foods are steak, venison, and poultry. *They refuse to eat vegetables, and most fruits. **They will eat mangoes, bananas, and dragonfruit. F i l e s : images here Category:Blog posts